starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Voice in the Darkness (entity)
The title of this article is based on conjecture. The Voice in the Darkness is one of many names for a Void-based entity inimical to the xel'naga and their followers, the protoss. It has also called itself "The Lord of the In-Between Places", the "Living Heart of the Void", and the "One True God". It is aware of the history of the xel'naga, including their defeat at the hands of the zerg, as well as that of the protoss (such as its knowledge of the Aeon of Strife). It also possesses knowledge of psionic technology. It proclaimed that its evil behavior is because that's the way the galaxy made it, and despises the xel'naga for changing the natural order, and even for imprisoning rather than killing it. Abilities The Voice is a Void-based entity. It can possess, assimilate or infect other beings, including both terrans and protoss. The mental training of Dark Templar enable them to resist this, but the training is not infallible, and only by resisting the temptation and holding on to their own identity can a protoss reject or even expel the possession. The Void stated it would devour the mind of anyone who resisted. When a being is possessed, their eyes and mouth expel a black liquid, often crackling with energy, and they gain physical enhancements, as well as the ability to see cloaked Dark Templar. The Voice describes this ability as "wearing the flesh of lesser beings". The psionic essence of the victim (including the minimal amount found in any terran) is consumed, eventually killing the victim. Protoss, being more powerful psionically, are a better "food source" and will last longer. The energy is transferred to the "main creature". If the victim is killed by an outside source, the body will disintegrate. The Voice considers the victim to be its religious followers, and if they manage to resist after possession, it can punish them by covering them with dark-colored "flames". The Voice can cloak in a fashion beyond that of the Dark Templar (making it difficult to detect) and also has the ability to telepathically communicate at long range. Biography The Voice in the Darkness is responsible for the consumption of civilizations and laying waste to entire worlds. The xel'naga defeated it, but as they cherished life, they didn't kill it, instead using the power of the Void to entomb it within a barren planet orbiting a dead star. It could be accessed by a crystal, which acted as a "lock". Millenia later, a Moebius Foundation research team investigate the xel'naga ruins on the planet. Dr. Morrigan, a researcher with minor psychic abilities, learned from it how to make a psionic amplifier for her own abilities. Calling herself the "key" for the crystalline "lock", she unleashed it. The Voice began to unseal itself. It possessed half the research team, and the rest were brutally slaughtered. A team of Dark Templar led by Azimar arrived to investigate. References Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Category: Voices Category: Ideology Category: Characters